The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit devices and, more particularly, to integrated circuit devices that include at least one through-silicon-via (TSV) structure and to methods of manufacturing such devices.
As three-dimensional (3D) packages that include a plurality of semiconductor chips are developed, technology for ensuring reliability in a connection structure using a TSV, in which an electrical connection is formed vertically by penetrating through a substrate or a die, is necessary.